Taking Care of Hekapoo
by Ybarra87
Summary: An incident had occurred which left Hekapoo in a unique state. Eclipsa had no choice but to ask Marco to look after her which he immediately agreed to. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was an idea given to me from a comment made on my story Walking Hekapoo. It was something that I had to write. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was just a regular day in the kingdom of Mewni as Marco was making his way to the throne room. Apparently Queen Eclipsa needed him for something important and had asked the guards to go get him, he had no idea what she could need from him but had a feeling it was job for him to baby-sit Meteora again. His day was pretty much clear since Star was off spending time with Tom so it would do him good to have something keeping him busy. As Marco got to the throne room he saw Rhombulus there standing in front of Queen Eclipsa and Glossaryck.

"For the last time I'm not releasing your monster husband!" Rhombulus screamed out at the queen who just gave a sigh.

"While I would like you to release Globgor, that's not the reason you're here Rhombulus. Just wait until Marco arrives then I'll tell you." Eclipsa replied as she noticed Marco walking in and gave him a smile. "Ah, Marco thank you for coming."

"Yeah, the guard told me you needed me for something important. I thought it was for babysitting but seeing that Rhombulus I see that something's up and you need my help." Marco said as Eclipsa gave a nod.

"That's right, you see a problem has occurred which is why I needed the two of you here." Eclipsa stated only to be interrupted by Rhombulus.

"You finally realized you're evil and you're gonna let me crystallize you again?" He asked.

"No that's not that's not the problem Rhombulus." Eclipsa responded in an annoyed tone as she then continued. "You see something has happened to Hekapoo." She said as she turned to Glossaryck and gave a nod.

"What happened to her?!" Marco shouted out in a panicked tone since he consider her a good friend of his and thought she was hurt.

"It might help if you see for yourself Marco." Eclipsa said as Glossaryck came back into the room holding Hekapoo's hand.

Hekapoo just looked at Marco with an innocent look in her eye. "Who are you?" She asked him in a child like tone as Marco walked up to her and examined her closely only for her to hug him tightly. "I like you and don't want to let go." She said.

"What happened to her?" Marco asked as he tried to gently push her off only for her to tighten her grip more.

Eclipsa was about to answer only for Rhombulus to cut her off by approaching Hekapoo so he could see what's wrong with her. "Hekapoo? What happened to you? Why are you acting like that?" He asked as Hekapoo just glanced at him and let out a scream.

"Ahh! It's a monster! An ugly monster! Keep it away from me!" She screamed out as Rhombulus gave an offended look.

"Who are you calling an ugly monster?!" He roared out making her cry and causing Marco to hug her tightly.

"You're scaring her." He said as he glared at the crystal enforcer. "I don't know what's wrong with her but to her you're a scary monster so do us a favor and get away from us." He said in an angry tone that scared Rhombulus causing him to back away while Eclipsa and Glossaryck gave an amused smile to see that Marco managed to scare Rhombulus.

"Yeah get away you big meanie! You're a big block head!" Hekapoo shouted out as she held onto Marco then looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Thank you for keeping me safe." She said.

"It's going to be okay." Marco responded to her with a friendly smile as he then looked at Eclipsa. "What happened to her?" He asked the queen.

"Well I had arranged a meeting with Hekapoo to go over some commission stuff since she's basically the only one who was willing to meet with me not to mention I think of her as the most important and competent member there is while the other two are not." Eclipsa replied only to be cut off by Rhombulus.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm not competent and important?!" He shouted out.

"Yes I am since Omnitraxis tends to bore everyone with his space time talk and you go around crystallizing everyone for stupid reasons." Eclipsa responded.

"I do not!" Rhombulus yelled out only for Eclipsa to counter him.

"Then what do you call all the delivery boys and jaywalkers you crystallized?" She asked.

"Not to mention he once crystallized an old lady for not saying bless you after he sneezed." Glossaryck added.

As Rhombulus started screaming about how evil they were and how they deserved to be crystallized, Marco got very angry. "Enough!" He screamed out causing the shouting match to stop while he glared at Rhombulus. "Here is what's going to happen, you're going to be quiet so Eclipsa can finish telling us what happened otherwise I'm going to beat you senseless then tie you up and throw you in the corner where you'll be in time out forever! Got it?!" He shouted out causing Rhombulus to shake in fear and he gave a nod."

"Yay! You tell that dumb monster!" Hekapoo yelled out while clapping her hands as Marco looked at Eclipsa.

"Thank you Marco." She said as she then continued. "Anyway we were about to go over some commission stuff when all of a sudden a masked man came into the room and threw some kind of pouch at me. Hekapoo seeing this jumped in front of me taking the pouch that was meant for me which caused her to become like this. After that the man then pulled out some scissors and opened a portal which I recognized as the Never Ending Desert Realm then left. After that happened I then summoned Glossaryck to examine Hekapoo who told me that all of her memories had been erased which resulted in her child like state."

"So she's stuck like this?" Marco asked only for Glossaryck to answer.

"No, given that she is a being made of magic this will be only temporary. She will be back to normal in the morning." He said.

"Given what has happened I called you two here to help us." Eclipsa said as she looked at Marco. "Marco, given how you are good at babysitting my daughter I would like for you to look after Hekapoo for the rest of the day."

Marco just gave a nod. "That will be no problem your Majesty." He said as Eclipsa then looked towards Rhombulus.

"As for you Rhombulus, I want you to go to the Never Ending Desert Realm and find the person who did this. I want you to comb the desert until you find him got it?" She told him only for him to fold his arms and look away from her.

"Yeah, I don't think so." He responded as everyone looked at him in disbelieve.

"If you don't go after him then he'll come back again and again until he is caught. What if he continues to do this to the guards who are here to protect Eclipsa?" Marco asked.

"Well it sounds like he's doing everyone a favor by coming after you so a few casualties won't hurt." Rhombulus stated as Marco gave out a growl.

Marco just stared at him with an annoyed look until an idea came to him. "You know that sounds like something someone evil would say." He said causing Rhombulus to give an angry look.

"I am not evil! I go after evil people!" He shouted out.

"Yeah but the way you said a few casualties wouldn't hurt sounds like something an evil person would say. I mean you made it clear you don't like Eclipsa but the fact you won't do your job of going after someone who is after her not to mention erased Hekapoo's memories makes me think you're evil." Marco stated as he then looked at Glossaryck and Eclipsa. "I think it's clear that Rhombulus here shouldn't be a member of the commission if he is willing to neglect doing his job just to get rid of you. I think he is should be fired and replaced with someone who would do hi job without any problem. Also I think he is evil."

"I am not evil!" Rhombulus screamed out. "In fact I'll do it by doing my job!" Rhombulus then opened a portal and went into it.

Eclipsa just gave Marco an impressed look. "I have to say Marco, that was quite a trick you pulled on Rhombulus." She stated.

"Well given how he is, I get the feeling he's sort of easy to trick." Marco said as he looked at Hekapoo who was just smiling at him.

"I like you! You're a real cutie!" She yelled out.

Marco just gave her a smile and then looked at Eclipsa. "I'm going to go take care of Hekapoo for the rest of the day." He said as he offered Hekapoo his hand and said. "Take my hand."

Hekapoo just shook her head. "No carry me like a princess!" She cried out.

Marco just gave a sigh as he then nodded. "Okay." He said as he picked her up with both arms and carried her off to his room with both Glossaryck and Eclipsa giving amused smiles.

For the rest of the day Marco spent his day taking care of Hekapoo who proved to be quite a handful. From messing up his room to demanding to be held like a princess, she was taking a lot of Marco. However he really didn't care, while he knew her acting like this was only temporary Marco really cared about Hekapoo since she was basically his oldest friend. Eventually night time came and Marco decided to have her sleep in his bed for the night while he took the floor. "Okay I'm going to tuck you in for the night okay?" He asked as Hekapoo shook her head.

"Not without a good night kiss!" She shouted out.

"Okay then I'll kiss you on your forehead then." Marco said as he went to kiss Hekapoo on her forehead only for her to grab him and press her lips against his.

Hekapoo let out a giggle as she realized him. "I got a grown up kiss from you!" She yelled out.

"That you did." Marco said with a small smile on his face. "I'm going to sleep on the floor for the night so if you need anything wake me up and tell me."

Marco was about to lay down on the floor only for Hekapoo to cry out to him. "No! I want you to sleep with me!" She cried out.

"Now Hekapoo I don't think that's a good idea." He said only for her to start pouting.

"But I want to feel safe and I feel really safe with you." She said as she then gave him sad puppy dog eyes and asked. "Don't you care about me?"

Marco just gave a sigh as he saw this. "Yes I do care about you. I actually care about you a lot." He responded as he then shook his head knowing he had no chance against her. "Fine I'll sleep with you tonight." He said as he got into his bed with her as she shouted out yay. Once in bed it only took a few minutes for Hekapoo to fall asleep on his chest while Marco stared at her. He couldn't help but enjoy the time he had spent with her the last few hours and kind of wanted it to keep going. However he knew it wouldn't be fair to her and began to wonder how she would react when she woke up and found herself in bed with him. Knowing her she might cause a scene but he'll try calmly explaining everything to her. Marco just let out a sigh as he took one last look at her and then feel asleep.

However once Marco was asleep Hekapoo opened her eyes and lifted her head up as she looked at him giving a small mischievous smirk. "I can't believe this whole thing worked." She said quietly to herself as she looked at Marco's sleeping face. "I am so glad I went along with Eclipsa's plan, I actually enjoyed my time with you Marco. I really don't want it to end but I agreed to do keep up this act until morning. However I might use you sleeping with me to my advantage. Of course nothing happened but my adult self won't know that." Hekapoo then rested her head on Marco's chest and fell asleep with a small sly smile on her face.

MEANWHILE WITH ECLIPSA AND GLOSSARYCK

Eclipsa and Glossaryck were watching currently watching Hekapoo sleeping with Marco with the All Seeing Eye Spell. Eclipsa was casually eating a chocolate bar while Glossaryck was eating pudding. "I have to say Hekapoo seems to be enjoying herself." Eclipsa stated as Glossaryck gave a nod.

"Yes, I have to say out of all my children, she is the least annoying and competent one. Especially since she encounter the Earth kid." Glossaryck replied.

"Yes, there something definitely special about young Marco. He seems to bring out the best in people and that's quite something." Eclipsa added. "I'm just glad she agreed to help us with this prank."

"Yes, I had my doubts when you came up with the idea to ask for her help but you knew what would get her to work with us. I'm just glad our prank on Rhombulus worked." Glossaryck said as Eclipsa gave a small smirk.

You see Eclipsa wanted to get even with Rhombulus since he wouldn't release her husband but knew the best way to get back at him was to prank him. She went to Glossaryck for an idea which he provided and gave her the idea for the perfect prank. She would need his help and someone else's, it was then Hekapoo came to her mind. While the two can't stand each other, truth be told Eclipsa did have some respect for her since she felt she was one of the most important and competent members of the commission now that Lekmet was dead. She knew she would have to give Hekapoo something that would make her agree to go along, Eclipsa knew Glossaryck was help for some pudding but Hekapoo was different. It was then she remember the unique relationship she had with Marco and knew that was the thing to use. When Hekapoo arrived and was filled in on the plan of course she said no even though she did like, Eclipsa then told her that helping her with the prank would give her time with Marco. Hekapoo couldn't help but agree after hearing that.

"Let's see how Rhombulus is doing with his search." Eclipsa said as she pointed her wand to the All Seeing Eye Spell which changed from Marco's room to the Never Ending Desert Realm showing Rhombulus combing the desert with giant comb.

"Ugh, we still haven't found the guy yet! We have to keep combing!" He shouted out as his right snake hand let go of the comb.

"Don't you think this is a bit too literal?" It asked.

"Eclipsa told us to comb the desert which is what we're doing! Now let's get back to combing the desert!" He shouted out as his right hand grabbed the comb while his left snake hand let go of it.

"We ain't going to find shit." It said as grabbed the comb again and began combing the desert yet again with Rhombulus.

Eclipsa and Glossaryck just let out a huge laugh seeing this. "Oh I am so glad this worked! I knew he would take what I said literally." Eclipsa replied.

"Well it's my fault for not making him smart enough then again I prefer him being simple minded." Glossaryck responded.

"Do you think we should call him back and let him know all of this was a prank?" Eclipsa then asked.

"Sure when it stops being funny." Glossaryck answered.

"Well I don't think that's going to happen anytime soon." Eclipsa said.

"Agreed." Glossaryck replied as they watched Rhombulus continue to comb the desert while screaming about the heat.

THE END


End file.
